


Polygraph Eyes

by Tiargo



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Music
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Peter ist mit Freunden feiern. Als er beobachtet wie Skinny eine junge Frau anspricht ist sein Misstrauen geweckt, doch er kann nicht genau sagen, was ihm daran nicht gefällt.
Kudos: 1





	Polygraph Eyes

_***_

_She can't even run_

_She can't even talk_

_She slurs when she speaks_

_But you hear what you want, when she can't even talk_

_***_

Das Adrenalin pumpte durch seinen Körper und ausgelassen sang Peter laut die letzten Zeilen des Liedes mit, genoss wie seine Stimme mit den anderen um sich herum verschmolz, eins wurden mit der Musik die laut aus den Boxen drang. Eng drängten sich die schwitzenden Körper aneinander, jeder in seinem Rhythmus und doch irgendwie zusammengehalten. Die ersten Klänge des neuen Liedes drangen an Peters Ohren, ruhig, verträumt und ein Stich durchfuhr ihn. Irgendwie ließ es ihn an Kelly denken, wie eigentlich alles, seit ihrer Trennung. Er wusste, dass sie nicht mehr glücklich gewesen waren, schon lange nicht mehr. Dass sie nur noch versucht hatten es am laufen zu halten, weil sie sich doch irgendwie liebten, doch das hatte irgendwann einfach nicht mehr ausgereicht. Und als sie dann aufs College gegangen waren, war es endgültig zerbrochen.

Peter sah zu den anderen aus seiner Mannschaft, Derek der ein Mädel an sich gezogen hatte, seine Stirn an ihre lehnte, Ian der mit geschlossenen Augen sich der Musik, und wahrscheinlich auch den Drogen, hingab.

Kurzentschlossen drängte Peter sich durch die Tanzenden, hinüber zur Bar, versuchte dem Lied zu entkommen, dass Gefühle an die Oberfläche schwemmte die er noch immer nicht ganz verarbeitet hatte.

Er schob sich zwischen die anderen Wartenden und tatsächlich schaffte er es einen der Barkeeper erstaunlich schnell auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und eine Cola zu bestellen. Dann lehnte er sich an den Tresen, sah hinüber zur angrenzenden Tanzfläche, zu dem rhythmisch tanzenden Menschen, wie die bunten Lichter über sie hinweg zuckten, die Schatten verzerrten und tiefer erscheinen ließen. Ein beinahe wehmütiges Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln, Bob und Justus fehlten ihm auf einmal. Doch ohne einen Fall reagierte Justus ähnlich auf einen Clubbesuch wie eine Katze auf den Versuch sie zu duschen. Und Bob war mit einer neuen Bekannten im Kino. Seit dem seine Beziehung mit Liz zerbrochen war, verbrachte er fast jedes Wochenende mit einer anderen Freundin und Peter versuchte schon gar nicht mehr sich die Namen zu merken.

Plötzlich zuckte der zweite Detektiv zusammen, spürte etwas nasses an seinem Arm und er brauchte eine Sekunde bevor er registrierte, dass es ein kaltes Glas war das er berührte. Hastig kramte er sein Portemonnaie hervor und drückte dem Barkeeper ein paar Münzen in die Hand.

Peter nahm das Glas Cola in die Hand, wollte sich gerade abwenden, da blieb sein Blick an einer großen, schlaksigen Gestalt hängen die ihm vertraut vorkam. Es dauerte eine weitere Sekunde bis sein Verdacht sich bestätigte, doch die Art wie er sich lässig durch die Haare fuhr, wie er sich bewegte, würde Peter wohl immer wieder erkennen. Skinny Norris. Der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

Peter sah wieder zu den anderen aus seinem Team hinüber, versuchen zu vergessen, dass sein Erzfeind ausgerechnet an diesem Abend hier aufschlagen musste, doch wie von selbst suchte sein Blick wieder nach dem schlanken Mann, während unwillkürlich die Frage in ihm auftauchte, ob es heute Nacht zwischen ihnen wieder eskalieren würde.

Dann sah er wie Skinny eine junge Frau ansprach. Gedankenverloren biss Peter sich auf die Unterlippe, als er sie beobachtete. Wenn sein Instinkt ihn nicht trügte, wirkte ihr Lächeln freundlich, aber verhalten. Doch Skinny trat näher an sie heran, beugte sich zu ihr und Peter sah wie sie unwillkürlich einen Schritt zur Seite machte, dem anderen auszuweichen schien. Dann war Skinny wieder an ihrer Seite, verwickelte sie in ein Gespräch und irgendetwas gefiel Peter nicht. Doch als sein Erzfeind zwei Shots bestellte, nahm sie das Getränk an und stürzte den Alkohol hinunter.

Abwesend nippte Peter an seiner Cola, während er den Blick nicht von Skinny losreißen konnte. Doch da sah der andere auf, seine grauen Augen gruben sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in Peters, ein Grinsen, das dem zweiten Detektiv nicht gefiel, auf den Lippen. Doch dann lag Skinnys Blick schon wieder auf der Frau, den Ausdruck eines hungrigen Raubtiers darin. Und kurz darauf sah Peter wie sie ein weiteres Getränk von Skinny annahm, es hinunterstürzte.

Peter zwang sich den Blick abzuwenden, wahrscheinlich interpretierte er zu viel in die Szene, allein weil er Skinny in etwa soweit traute wie er ihn werfen konnte. Kurzentschlossen stieß er sich vom Tresen ab, suchte in dem Gedränge nach seinen Teamkollegen, doch ein undefinierbares, schlechtes Gefühl wollte einfach nicht von ihm abfallen.

Die Musik schien Peter einzuhüllen, die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben und dann waren da keine Zweifel mehr, nur noch der Moment, als sein Körper sich wieder wie von selbst bewegte, die Bässe durch ihn hindurch vibrierten und die Kontrolle zu übernehmen schienen. Klar und ungetrübt war der Moment der ewig zu währen schien, ein Lied das in das andere überging, ihn vergessen ließ wie die Zeit verstrich.

Peter ließ seinen Blick über die Tanzenden schweifen, genoss die ausgelassene Stimmung, doch dann blieb er an einem großen, schlanken Mann hängen und diesmal war Peter sich direkt sicher, dass es Skinny war. So absurd ihm der Gedanke auch erschien, dass sein Erzfeind sich zwischen die dichtgedrängten Menschen mischte und tanzte.

Doch dann sah er wieder die junge Frau, einige Strähnen ihrer dunklen Haare hatten sich aus dem Pferdeschwanz gelöst, fielen ihr ins lose Gesicht. Und Peter verfluchte, dass er es nicht schaffte wegzusehen, dass sein Misstrauen geweckt war, einfach nur weil es sich um Skinny Norris handelte. Die junge Frau stolperte, Skinny fing sie auf, zog sie enger an sich. Doch die Art wie sie sich aus seinen Armen wand führte nur dazu, dass sich dieses ungute Gefühl in Peters Magengrube weiter zusammenzog. Und auf einmal gab es da diesen Teil der die Musik verfluchte die laut in seinen Ohren dröhnte, ihm verbot mitanzuhören was sie zu Skinny sagte.

Das Lachen das Skinny von sich gab, war Peter nur all zu vertraut, höhnisch und kalt. Kurz wandte sie den Blick ab, doch da war Skinnys Hand an ihrer Wange, mit sanften Druck schien er die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken.

Peter spürte wie seine Kiefermuskulatur unwillkürlich mahlte. Ihm gefiel die Szene nicht die sich ihm bot, doch der leise Zweifel wollte nicht verstummen, der ihm sagte, dass er mehr aus der Sache machte, als es war. Vielleicht, aus welchen obskuren Gründen auch immer, mochte sie Skinny tatsächlich und das war für ihn einfach nicht nachvollziehbar?

Peter zwang sich nicht mehr aus der Sache zu machen, den Abend so zu verbringen wie er ihn geplant hatte, Spaß zu haben. Dann riss Ian ihn am Arm herum, Peter sah wie seine Lippen sich zu dem Text bewegten, ohne darüber nachzudenken stieg er ein, versuchte Skinny und die junge Frau zu vergessen.

Zwei Lieder schaffte er es seine Gedanken auszublenden, sich von den anderen wieder mitreißen zu lassen, zu lachen. Doch dann zuckte sein Blick wieder zu der Stelle zurück, dorthin wo er Skinny das letzte Mal ausgemacht hatte, versuchte einen Blick auf seinen Erzfeind zu erhaschen. Die Tanzenden teilten sich und kurz konnte er den anderen sehen, die Hände auf der Taille der jungen Frau, ihre Hand an seiner Brust, als wollte sie Abstand zwischen sich bringen. Dann beugte Skinny sich vor, zog sie ein wenig enger an sich. Und als hätte der andere seinen Blick gespürt, sah Skinny auf, das fiese Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dann schob sich einer der Tanzeden dazwischen, versperrte Peter wieder die Sicht.

Peter fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, er wusste einfach nicht wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte, ob er seinem Gefühl trauen konnte. Kurzerhand verließ er die Tanzfläche, drängte sich zwischen den anderen Menschen hindurch. Im Vorbeigehen stellte er das mittlerweile leere Glas auf einem der Tische ab, hastig lief der zweite Detektiv die Treppen hinab zu den Toiletten. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf, ließ es kalt in seine Handflächen laufen, benetzte sein Gesicht.

Immer wieder hämmerte die Frage in seinem Kopf wie er sich verhalten sollte. War er der letzte Arsch, wenn er einfach zu ihr ging und fragte, ob sie das wollte. Und bei dem Gedanken an Skinnys höhnisches Lachen wurde Peter übel. Doch bildete er sich ihre Körpersprache wirklich nur ein?

Peter stützte sich auf das Waschbecken, beobachtete über den Spiegel die anderen Männer die an ihm vorbeigingen, ihn keines Blickes würdigten. Und da waren wieder Zweifel. Wäre es ihm überhaupt aufgefallen, wenn es nicht Skinny Norris wäre?

Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Und wenn Kelly an der Stelle der jungen Frau wäre?

Bei dem Gedanken spürte Peter wie leichte Wut anfing in ihm zu brodeln, die Übelkeit verdrängte. Fuck, es war egal was Skinny dachte. Eine Frage, mehr brauchte es nicht. Danach würde er Gewissheit haben.

Noch einmal spritzte Peter sich Wasser ins Gesicht, dann wandte er sich wieder um, ging zurück zur Tanzfläche. Unstet glitt sein Blick über die Tanzenden, versuchte die große Gestalt von Skinny irgendwo zu erkennen, doch sein Erzfeind schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt worden zu sein.

Peter seufzte, spürte die Wut in seinem Inneren, die sich nun gegen ihn selbst richtete. Doch bevor er sich in seinen Gedanken verlieren konnte, stolperte er fast schon zurück ins Gedränge, ließ sich von der Musik treiben, dorthin wo er nicht denken musste. Die Fragen, vielleicht auch das schlechte Gewissen, würden kommen, am nächsten Morgen, doch bis dahin wollte er die letzten verbleibenden Stunden auskosten.

Peter nahm kaum wahr wie die Zeit verging, spürte nur wie sein Körper langsam müde wurde, seine Bewegungen träge. Und fast schon mit Unwillen dachte er an die Fahrt mit dem Auto die ihm noch bevor stand.

Ein müdes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als seine Sohlen auf dem Boden klebten, das Getränk das vorhin jemand verschüttet hatte, nun endlich zu trocknen begann. Die Tanzfläche leerte sich allmählich und die ausgelassene Stimmung war ruhiger geworden. Die wilde Euphorie war verklungen und Peter beschloss, dass es Zeit war ebenfalls den Heimweg anzutreten. Kurz verabschiedete er sich von seinen übrigen Teamkollegen, bevor er sich abwandte, seine Jacke von der Garderobe abholte und den Club verließ.

Die kalte Nachtluft traf ihn unvorbereitet. Peter spähte die Straße hinunter, versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wo genau er seinen Wagen geparkt hatte. Dann blieb sein Blick an einer großen Gestalt einige Meter von ihm entfernt hängen. An der alten Lederjacke, den langen, blonden Haaren. Dann erst fiel sein Blick auf die Frau die zwischen Skinny und der Hauswand geradezu eingequetscht zu sein schien. Skinny nahm ihr Kinn zwischen seine langen Finger, hob es an, doch Peter war sich sicher, dass er sich nicht einbildete wie sie den Kopf abwandte. Und das war der Moment in dem er endgültig alle Zweifel runter schluckte. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken ging er auf die beiden zu, baute sich vor Skinny auf.

„Skinny, lass sie in Ruhe.“

Der überraschte Ausdruck der kurz über das Gesicht seines Erzfeindes huschte, gefiel Peter vielleicht eine Spur besser, als es sollte. Doch bereits im nächsten Moment lag die alte Fassade der Gleichgültigkeit wieder auf seinen Zügen.

„Shaw geilt es dich so auf uns zu beobachten?“

Peter atmete tief durch, versuchte die Provokation hinunter zu schlucken, so schwer es ihm fiel.

„Ich bring sie nur sicher nach Hause, hast du damit ein Problem?“

„Weil du es bist, ja Skinny, damit habe ich ein Problem.“

Die Frau ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, schloss die Augen, als sie sich an die Mauer lehnte. Haltsuchend fuhren ihre Hände über die rauen Steine.

„Ich will… nach Hause.“

Ihre Sprache war verwaschen und egal was Skinny behauptete, aber Peter nahm ihm keine Sekunde ab, dass er vorhatte die Frau nur nach Hause zu fahren.

„Dann stört es dich bestimmt nicht, wenn ich ab hier übernehme?“

Doch auf einmal wandte Skinny sich ihm zu, baute sich beinahe wütend vor Peter auf.

„Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Scheiß, Schisser.“

Die Frau taumelte und Skinny fing sie auf, zog sie an sich. Beinahe liebevoll strich er ihr einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, doch der hungrige Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht machte deutlich was er noch mit ihr vorhatte. Und bevor Skinny auch nur zwei Schritte getan hatte, hielt Peter ihn am Arm zurück.

„Traust du mir etwa nicht?“, fragte Skinny kalt. Spott schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Keinen Meter.“

Skinny gab einen genervten Laut von sich.

„Such dir dein eigenes Spielzeug. Oder bist du jetzt auf die Kleine scharf, weil du nichts aufreißen konntest?“

„Ob sie gerne dein Spielzeug sein möchte kannst du sie fragen, wenn sie wieder nüchtern ist. Aber das hier hat doch nichts mehr mit Einvernehmlichkeit zu tun.“

Doch Skinnys höhnisches Lachen zeigte deutlich, dass Peter nur seine Zeit verschwendete, wenn er versuchte mit Skinny zu reden.

„Das ist doch einer der Gründe warum man Alkohol trinkt, es senkt die Hemmschwelle.“

Und das war der Moment in dem in Peter eine Sicherung durchbrannte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken schlug er zu, spürte wie seine Knöchel auf Haut trafen, ein leichtes Aufkeuchen das Skinny entschlüpfte und schon im nächsten Moment ließ er die junge Frau los. Peter gab Skinny keine Zeit, noch einmal holte er aus, hörte wie der Knochen brach, spürte das warme Blut an seiner Haut.

Kurz zuckte Skinnys Kopf zurück, dann sah er Peter herausfordernd an, während ihm das Blut aus der Nase lief, über seine Lippen und Skinnys Grinsen beinahe manisch wirken ließ.

„Skinny, verzieh dich, wenn du nicht noch weiter kassieren willst.“

Die grauen Augen musterten ihn abschätzig, dann die Frau die sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte.

„Das wirst du bereuen.“, knurrte Skinny, doch dann wandte er sich um, lief die Straße hinunter. Peter legte einen Arm der Frau über seine Schulter, griff nach ihrer Taille um sie aufrecht zu halten. Langsam gingen sie vorwärts. Ihre Finger gruben sich in den Stoff seiner Jacke, während sie mit ihrem Gleichgewicht kämpfte. Und mit jedem Schritt wuchsen Peters Schuldgefühle. Es hätte nicht hier enden müssen, nicht so. Doch es war passiert.

Dann endlich waren sie bei seinem roten MG. Peter schloss die Türen auf und es brauchte einige Anstrengung bis er sie auf den Beifahrersitz geschoben und den Gurt über sie gelegt hatte. Irgendwie fühlte es sich falsch an, dieses Gefühl, dass sie ihm ausgeliefert war.

Das Zuschlagen der Autotür hallte durch die dunklen Straßen von Los Angeles und schnell umrundete Peter das Auto. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er den Kopf gegen die Stütze fallen und schloss kurz die Augen. Er hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass der Abend so enden würde. Dann sah er zu der Frau auf dem Beifahrersitz hinüber.

„Wo wohnst du?“

Doch mehr als einige unzusammenhängende Worte kamen nicht über ihre Lippen. Und wie sie an die Fensterscheibe gelehnt dasaß, erinnerte sie Peter an eine Puppe, unfähig selbstständig zu handeln. Er warf ihr einen beinahe entschuldigenden Blick zu, als er ihr die kleine Handtasche aus den losen Fingern wand. Er fand einen Lippenstift, einen Schlüssel, dann zog er ein Handy hervor. Ohne zögern öffnete er die Hülle, sah auf das dunkle Display, dann fand er einige Karten und ein paar Scheine in den Fächern. Wahllos zog Peter einige der Karten hervor, doch er musste nicht lange suchen bis er etwas fand auf dem ihr Name und ihre Adresse stand.

Schnell steckte er alles zurück und legte Emma die Handtasche auf den Schoß. Und aus irgendeinem Grund den er nicht benennen konnte, war er froh, dass er nun ihren Namen kannte.

Peter tippte ihre Adresse in sein Handy, ließ sich die Route anzeigen, dann trat er aufs Gaspedal. L.A. war eine Stadt die nie schlief und als Peter durch die Straßen fuhr wurde es ihm wieder einmal bewusst. Die Straßenlaternen, Schaufenster und Reklameschilder leuchteten ihm grell entgegen, vermischten sich mit den Scheinwerfern der Autos. Ausgelassene Jugendliche türmten laut grölend und lachend durch die Straßen. Und Peter mochte diese Seite der großen Stadt, fühlte sich irgendwie aufgehoben, in den tiefen Schluchten der Häuser, zwischen so vielen Menschen die er nicht kannte und von denen er dennoch erahnen konnte, dass sie existierten. Hinter den vielen dunklen und einigen noch hell erleuchteten Fenstern ein Leben lebten von dem er nicht mal ahnte wie es aussehen mochte.

Wenige Blocks weiter parkte Peter den MG. Und es fühlte sich falsch an, als er Emma abschnallte, sich über sie beugte um den Gurt von ihr zu nehmen. Wie konnte Skinny keine Schuldgefühle haben, wenn er soetwas tat?

Doch eigentlich wollte Peter darauf keine Antwort haben, er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken was Skinny dazu trieb Frauen abzufüllen um sie mit nach Hause nehmen zu können.

Mit einiger Anstrengung zog er Emma auf die Füße, schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille. Ihre Schritte waren schlurfend, als er sie zum Hauseingang dirigierte und als er kurz inne hielt um den Schlüssel aus ihrer Handtasche hervorzuziehen war da wieder dieses Gefühl etwas verbotenes zu tun, über die Grenzen einer anderen Person zu gehen indem er ungefragt in ihre Wohnung eindrang.

Peter versuchte einige Male den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu friemeln, während er bemüht war Emma auf den Beinen zu halten. Und gerade, als er am überlegen war, ob es die Sache nicht erheblich vereinfachen würde, wenn er sie auf den Stufen absetzte, wurde die Haustür aufgezogen. Eine junge Frau sah ihm entgegen, kurz verengten sich ihre Augenbrauen und tiefe Falten gruben sich in ihre Stirn. Doch dann sah sie zu Peters unfreiwilligen Begleiterin und ihre Miene hellte sich auf.

„Ich glaube sie hat etwas zu viel getrunken.“, stellte Peter das Offensichtliche fest.

„Scheint ganz so.“

Die Frau trat einen Schritt vor, zog Emma in ihre Arme.

„Danke, dass du sie nach Hause gebracht hast.“

„Kein Thema.“, erwiderte Peter. Die Frau lächelte, hob die Hand, dann schloss sie die Tür wieder. Noch einmal sah der Detektiv zu dem Fenster hinter dem Licht brannte. Und es fiel ihm schwer einfach zu gehen, die Nacht hinter sich zu lassen. Doch Emma war zu Hause, in Sicherheit. Peter wandte sich um, stieg in seinen MG. Mit einem letzten Blick zu dem hell erleuchteten Fenster startete Peter den Motor und fuhr los.

***

Peter beugte sich tiefer über die aufgeschlagenen Bücher, doch irgendwie wollte der verfluchte Stoff einfach nicht in seinen Schädel. Wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu dem anstehenden Spiel, während er meinte die Stimme seines Trainers noch im Ohr zu haben. Wie viel lieber wäre er jetzt auf dem Sportplatz, doch er konnte sein Stipendium vergessen, wenn er die anstehenden Tests nicht bestehen würde.

Peter versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Text zu zwingen, während leise Musik aus dem Wohnzimmer zu ihm drang, sich mit den Stimmen von Justus und Bob vermischte. Ein genervtes Seufzen entfuhr ihm, doch er hatte Justus schon viel zu oft an seine Geduldsgrenzen getrieben mit der Bitte ihm den Stoff zu erklären. Und nicht zum ersten Mal beneidete er Justus um seine Fähigkeit problemlos die logischen Zusammenhänge erfassen zu können, egal um welches Thema es ging.

Das Klingeln an der Haustür ließ den zweiten Detektiv hochfahren. Er warf der Tür einen vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor er wieder, wahrscheinlich abermals vergeblich, versuchte sich irgendwie die biochemischen Grundlagen des Stoffwechsels einzuprägen. Doch kurz darauf drang Bobs Stimme durch das Holz der Zimmertür.

„Peter, da ist Besuch für dich.“

Fast schon erleichtert atmete Peter aus, während der kindliche Wunsch in ihm aufkeimte, damit dem lernen endgültig entkommen zu können.

„Komme.“

Peter sprang auf, öffnete die Tür, doch im Flur blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Emma… was machst du denn hier?“

Die junge Frau warf Bob einen kurzen Blick zu, dann hob sie eine Papiertüte in die Höhe.

„Ich wollte mich bedanken, für neulich.“

„Das war doch selbstverständlich.“

Einen Moment schien keiner zu wissen was er sagen sollte. Peter rieb sich verlegen über den Nacken, dann deutete er auf die Küche.

„Willst du nen Kaffee?“

Emma nickte, dann schob sie sich an Peter und Bob vorbei und setzte sich auf einen der Küchenstühle. Peter fing noch Bobs fragenden Blick auf, als er ihr folgte, dann ließ er die Küchentür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Warum er Justus und Bob ausschloss, wusste er selbst nicht genau. Doch da war immer noch eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf die ihn daran erinnerte, dass es fast zu spät gewesen war. Dass er weggesehen hatte, Angst gehabt hatte auf eine andere Art übergriffig zu sein, weil er ihr unterstellt hatte nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen zu können.

Peter holte zwei Tassen aus einem der Schränke, füllte sie mit Kaffee.

„Möchtest du Milch oder Zucker?“

„Beides.“, antwortete Emma und mit einem Lächeln nahm sie die Tasse entgegen.

Peter ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf den Stuhl fallen, sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Woher weißt du wo ich wohne?“

Emma drehte die Tasse zwischen den Fingern, als sie antwortete: „Meine Mitbewohnerin hat dich wiedererkannt von einem Foto aus der Zeitung. Ihr habt den Banküberfall aufgeklärt, das hat für ziemliche Schlagzeilen gesorgt.“

Peter nickte. Doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Emma bereits ihre Tasse beiseite geschoben und die Papiertüre auf den Tisch gestellt.

„Ich wusste nicht was du magst und naja… “

Emma brach ab, griff in die Tüte und stellte einige Flaschen auf den Tisch. Zweifelnd sah Peter sie an, dann griff er nach der ersten Flasche.

„Meinst du, dass du mir ausgerechnet Bier schenken solltest?“

„Es ist alkoholfrei.“

Und ein kleines Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab, dann schob sie Peter eine andere Flasche zu.

„Oder Pina Colada, falls du das lieber magst. Wobei das wohl mit dem ursprünglichen Getränk auch nur noch bedingt etwas zu tun haben dürfte.“

Peter musste lachen, als er die Flasche kurz in den Händen drehte. Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst. Gedankenverloren betrachtete er die alkoholfreien Getränke und er mochte den Gedanken nicht der damit einherging. Eine selbstauferlegte Abstinenz, die sie zukünftig vor Kerlen wie Skinny schützen sollte. Eine Frau sollte doch auch jederzeit so viel trinken können wie sie wollte, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass es ausgenutzt werden konnte. Doch was waren die Alternativen? Immer mit nem Kumpel unterwegs zu sein, der eingreifen konnte? Bei beiden Gedanken spürte Peter beißenden Widerstand.

„Warum hast du die Getränke von Skinny angenommen?“

Und kurz wollte er sich auf die Zunge beißen, doch die Worte waren raus.

„Weil er beharrlich war und… nicht so wichtig.“, schloss sie schnell.

Forschend sah Peter sie an, versuchte die Antwort in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen.

„Weißt du, manchmal erscheint es einfacher mit nem Kerl zu schlafen, als nein zu sagen.“

Sie schwieg kurz, sah auf ihre Finger hinunter, während sie den Lack von ihren Nägeln kratzte.

„Bis zu der Nacht im Club, war keiner dabei der mir willentlich schaden wollte. Bisher hatte ich nur Kerle die glauben, dass ich einverstanden bin, dabei bekomme ich einfach nur dieses eine verfluchte Wort nicht über die Lippen. Nein. Ein Wort und viel zu oft schaffe ich es einfach nicht es auszusprechen.“

Peter knipselte an dem Etikett der Flasche herum, versuchte das Gesagte einzuordnen. Doch sein Gehirn sprang immer wieder zu der einen Frage zurück.

„Warum?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, dann floh ihr Blick hinaus aus dem Fenster, sah zu den Hochhäusern die sie umgaben.

„Vielleicht ist das meine Art für einen Moment zu bezahlen in dem ich das Gefühl bekomme, dem anderen etwas zu bedeuten. Du gibst mir Liebe, also gebe ich dir Sex.“

Dann senkte sie den Blick, sah wieder hinunter auf ihre Finger, die sich um eine der Flaschen gekrallt hatten.

„Armselig, ich weiß.“

Peter schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, doch er wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte.

**Author's Note:**

> Zitat:  
> Polygraph Eyes - Yungblud


End file.
